Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-2-2q)+6(-q-5)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-2-2q}{)} + 6(-q-5) $ $ {-4-4q} + 6(-q-5) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -4-4q + {6(}\gray{-q-5}{)} $ $ -4-4q {-6q-30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4q - 6q} {-4 - 30}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-10q} {-4 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10q} {-34}$ The simplified expression is $-10q-34$